


ørviti

by ohfreckle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Fingerfucking, Intercrural Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me that you will not betray me," Thor demands, his voice hoarse. "Promise me and I'll give you what you want." Loki's wrists are too thin where Thor holds them over Loki's head, his broad hand fitting over them easily, and Thor <i>likes</i> it.</p><p>How foolish it was to think that being separated from Loki for such a length of time would cool his ill-fated passion for his brother. One touch is enough and it flares bright again, love and hate molten into a living thing that crawls right under Thor's skin, too deep to cut it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ørviti

**Author's Note:**

> This my take on what happens after that scene in the trailer.  
> I'm extending my sincerest apologies to Loki. I don't actually doubt his prowess at manscaping, but I couldn't resist.
> 
> Many thanks to [Aimée](http://snkt.tumblr.com/) for looking this over and [verymilkytea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verymilkytea/pseuds/verymilkytea) for cheering <3

A prison made of glass. The irony is not lost on Thor.

One their way home from Midgard he told Loki to not lose faith, that redemption was still a possibility if only Loki would ask for it. 

One year later Loki is sitting in a cage of glass, locked away like an animal, much in the same way as he was in Midgard. He is here because he had faith and this is his reward. A year ago Thor did not understand Loki’s howl of despair, the curses he flung at Odin and Thor, that he would be rather dead than forgotten and locked away to rot until Ragnarök come. 

Thor has not come to see Loki since that day. It was Thor who lost faith then, but whether it was his faith in Loki or in himself he still does not know.

“You must be truly desperate to come to me for help.” 

Loki’s words don’t come as a surprise, nor the venom that laces them. What does surprise Thor is the sharp sting that pierces his chest. Months and countless nights of mourning his lost brother and closing his heart to the stranger who wears his beloved Loki’s face— one look at him, and all is for naught. This is still his brother, the way he has always been and Thor was too blind to see. 

Loki looks— fragile. Unwell. His wrists too thin, his face too pale, unbathed. The lack of care he takes of himself is evident in the stains on his frayed tunic, the tangled lengths of his hair. 

The brother in Thor longs to brush Loki’s hair like he used to do when they were boys. He remembers a time when Loki, eyes bright and cheeks rosy with excitement, would bring him ribbons of silk and ask breathlessly for Thor to braid them into his hair. Those days are long gone, and the future king in him has learned his lesson. Asgard is at war, and no matter how desperately he wishes to see a glimpse of that little boy in the shadow of a man in front of him, Loki is not to be trusted. 

“You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you.” The truth of it tastes bitter on Thor’s tongue.

“When do we start,” Loki asks simply with a knowing smile on his lips. Their battle against the Dark Elves is not all he is asking about. The thread of Loki’s betrayal has been long since spun by the Norns, waiting to unravel.

“That is all you have to say?” Thor looks warily at Loki. No favor from Loki has ever come without a price, however small, and he did not expect this time to be any different. “You ask for nothing in return? No boon or favor?” 

“Am I not still a prince of Asgard, sworn to protect her,” Loki demands. His face twists with a bitter smile before it slips back into a mask of indifference that is even worse.

“Do not worry, Thor, the time for Ragnarök has not come. I will not betray you, not yet. Do you think me so foolish to destroy the only home I have ever known when there is still a time to come when Asgard’s throne shall be mine?”

“You are mad, brother!”

Thor wants to roar his rage, but all that leaves his throat is a rasp. How often has he asked Loki to give up this poisonous dream, to renounce this burden that was never meant for him. And yet, here Loki is, unrepentant, unchanged. 

“Your tears at the trial, your vows of repentance– is everything that leaves your mouth but a lie,” Thor grates out. “Have you learned nothing? Nothing at all?”

“Ah, but I have, _brother_. I have learned so many things in this year of solitude you granted me. That no words or deeds will ever make me worthy, that your promises are lies, that you betray everyone you love.” 

Loki laughs then, a delighted, tinkling sound that grates over Thor’s skin like claws, leaving him raw and exposed. Thor wishes he knew how to do the same to Loki. He wants Loki in fetters, have him on his knees on a leash and chafe with it, facing his mistakes and worst fears and unable to slither away. It was a mistake to come down here. Loki’s favors have never come cheap, but hearing how he failed his brother from Loki’s own lips may be a higher price than Thor is willing to pay.

“ _This_ will be my reward, Thor,” Loki whispers, rising with sinuous grace and coming to stand in front of Thor, close enough for their chests to touch. “I will watch you betray your precious Jane and I will feast on watching her break with the knowledge that you were never hers to love.”

Loki is to be left in complete solitude, and yet by some sort of trickery he knows of Jane’s presence. Thor wants to ask how he came to know of it, but Loki’s words burns under his skin like the fires of Muspelheim. “You know I would never do such a thing,” Thor growls. He knows better than to rise to Loki’s taunts, but as so often with Loki, his patience is wearing thin too fast.

Thor slides a hand in Loki’s hair and yanks hard when no answer comes from his brother’s lying mouth. 

“Would you not, oh Mighty One,” Loki laughs breathlessly, arching into Thor’s heavy touch. “Have you forgotten how you betrayed Sif when you took me for the first time? All those times you went to somebody else’s bed instead of mine? We may not share the same blood, but we are more alike than you would like to think, _brother_.”

Their mouths crash together painfully. It is the only way Thor knows how to silence Loki, and Loki fights him all the way, their tongues sparring amidst the sharp tang of copper.

“Touch me!” Loki gives in with a gasp on his bloody lips, gritting teeth stained with red. His greed to be touched has always been Loki’s weakness, and even though he is no stranger to loneliness Thor cannot imagine how starved he must be now. 

Loki does not resist when Thor slams him against the pristine white wall of his cell. His wheezing breath and the red stain where his face is pressed against the wall are the only signs that he may be hurt, but Thor has no care for it. He _wants_ Loki to hurt.

“Promise me that you will not betray me,” Thor demands, his voice hoarse. “Promise me and I’ll give you what you want.” Loki’s wrists are too thin where Thor holds them over Loki’s head, his broad hand fitting over them easily, and Thor _likes_ it.

How foolish it was to think that being separated from Loki for such a length of time would cool his ill-fated passion for his brother. One touch is enough and it flares bright again, love and hate molten into a living thing that crawls right under Thor’s skin, too deep to cut it out.

“I already gave my word,” Loki hisses. He arches his back, the line of his body a familiar weight against Thor’s chest. 

“Say it again,” Thor rumbles, pressing the ridge of his hard cock against Loki’s backside and ghosting his free hand under Loki’s tunic. “This time there might actually be some truth to it.”

“I promise,” Loki gasps, the words turning into a wanton moan when Thor slips his hand lower. There is a coarse trail under Thor’s fingers that he does not remember, a luscious tuft of hair where there used to be just a small patch surrounding Loki’s cock. To see Loki like this– just Loki, not a lover groomed to perfection– the thought of it alone sends a shock of heat through Thor, any thought of teasing Loki forgotten with his need to have his brother. 

Thor shoves Loki’s leggings down with the hand that is not holding Loki’s wrists, just low enough to bare his buttocks. There is the sound of cloth tearing, but Thor does not care whose breeches he just ruined. His cock is already wet with his pre-spending, the feeling of Loki under him enough to make his balls draw tight. Thor thrusts hard and Loki tenses under him, his body locking, bracing against the pain he expects.

“Do you hate me so much that you think I would hurt you like this,” Thor whispers against Loki’s cheek. He rocks his hips and moans at the feeling of his cock sliding in the tight space between Loki’s thighs. 

“Yes,” Loki pants, a high-pitched whine that is as much an answer as a plea for more. _Good, let him be afraid,_ Thor thinks hazily. He leans heavily against Loki’s back, trapping him against the wall, and fucks Loki’s thighs hard and fast. Loki keens every time the tip of Thor’s cock nudges his balls and clenches his thighs greedily, creating a warm and wet sheath for Thor to fuck, slippery with the seed Thor is leaking copiously now.

“Do it, I will not stop you,” Loki taunts breathlessly. 

Heat explodes in Thor’s stomach, his mind filled with images of Loki on his knees. Loki’s entrance stretched too wide around Thor’s cock, Loki struggling but unable to take all of him and still begging for more. Thor spills himself with a shout, slicking Loki’s balls and the inside of his thighs with thick spurts of seed. 

Thor steps back and releases Loki with a grunt, tucking his soiled cock back into his breeches, not bothering to clean himself. 

Loki whines in protest and Thor finds he likes that, too. 

“I should leave you like this,” Thor says. He feels still weak from his powerful release and the images that caused it, but he masks the slight hitch in his voice with a low chuckle. “Would you touch yourself once I’m gone, desperate for touch, even if it is only your own hand?”

“I could ask one of the guards to fuck me,” Loki says. He is keeping his wrists over his head in a rare show of compliance, just the way Thor left him, waiting for Thor’s touch.

“None of them would be enough to satisfy your need to be filled,” Thor murmurs, sliding a hand between Loki’s legs to feel the mark he left there. 

“I could ask two of them,” Loki grates out, but he pushes back too greedily into Thor’s touch, giving away so easily that nothing but _Thor’s_ cock, _Thor’s_ hands and _Thor’s_ mouth will ever be enough for him. Thor feels his cock stir again at the knowledge, but now is not the time. He gathers some of his seed and rubs it over Loki’s entrance, sinking two fingers into his brother as deep as he can go. 

Loki clenches around him with a groan, a helpless sound of pleasure and pain that makes Thor’s gut tighten with want to hear it again. He pulls out and gathers what slickness he can find, pressing back inside with three thick fingers when Loki breathlessly demands “Inside, please…”

Loki goes boneless under him, his palms and cheek against the wall and Thor’s hands on him the only things to hold him up. His leggings are wet where his cocks leaks into them and Thor drags the damp cloth over Loki’s cock in a rough caress, watching fascinated how Loki’s whole body shudders with it. 

“Such a greedy thing,” he murmurs against Loki’s neck. “Do you sometimes touch yourself, calling my name, not caring that anyone could see?” 

“Like anyone could see us now? The Mighty Thor knuckle-deep in his brother’s arse while the world around him crumbles and his mistress is waiting for him in his rooms?” 

Thor withdraws his fingers in warning, teasing the rim of Loki’s entrance open with just the tips of them. “Sometimes,” Loki acquiesces, and Thor presses a little deeper, giving Loki a hint of what he can have if he answers truthfully just this once. 

“Yes, but it is never enough,” Loki moans, finally giving in to the demands of his body. Thor rewards him by pressing inside hard, spreading his fingers and sliding his fingertips over that place that makes Loki shout and clench his insides. 

Loki breaks beautifully right in front of Thor. His body goes rigid, his entrance contracting where it is stretched around Thor’s knuckles, as if to pull Thor even deeper. Loki spills hotly against the already damp cloth under Thor’s palm and hisses sharply when Thor presses down hard against his softening cock.

For several long moments Thor waits for the enormity of what he just did to weigh down on him, but he cannot find even a hint of regret in him. He does not regret fucking his brother nor doing it in a cage of glass where anyone could see, and most of all he does not regret hurting him. Guilt settles heavily in Thor’s stomach, because part of Loki’s words have already proven to be true and he betrayed Jane without even a single thought. But he already knows he will do it again.

Thor steps back from Loki, and with nothing to hold him upright Loki sinks down to the floor slowly. He does not bother to right himself, presenting a picture of utter debauchery. 

Loki smiles serenely at Thor. 

“I was right, brother. It has already started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is much appreciated! For updates, snippets and whinings on my fics, feel free to add me on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
